The present invention relates to an interactive visual presentation of multidimensional data on a user interface.
Tracking and analyzing entities and streams of events, has traditionally been the domain of investigators, whether that be national intelligence analysts, police services or military intelligence. Business users also analyze events in time and location to better understand phenomenon such as customer behavior or transportation patterns. As data about events and objects become more commonly available, analyzing and understanding of interrelated temporal and spatial information is increasingly a concern for military commanders, intelligence analysts and business analysts. Localized cultures, characters, organizations and their behaviors play an important part in planning and mission execution. In situations of asymmetric warfare and peacekeeping, tracking relatively small and seemingly unconnected events over time becomes a means for tracking enemy behavior. For business applications, tracking of production process characteristics can be a means for improving plant operations. A generalized method to capture and visualize this information over time for use by business and military applications, among others, is needed.
Many visualization techniques and products for analyzing complex event interactions only display information along a single dimension, typically one of time, geography or a network connectivity diagram. Each of these types of visualizations is common and well understood. For example a Time-focused scheduling chart such as Microsoft (MS) Project displays various project events over the single dimension of time, and a Geographic Information System (GIS) product, such as MS MapPoint, or ESRI ArcView, is good for showing events in the single dimension of locations on a map. There are also link analysis tools, such as Netmap (www.netmapanalytics.com) or Visual Analytics (www.visualanalytics.com) that display events as a network diagram, or graph, of objects and connections between objects. Some of these systems are capable of using animation to display another dimension, typically time. Time is played back, or scrolled, and the related spatial image display changes to reflect the state of information at a moment in time. However this technique relies on limited human short term memory to track and then retain temporal changes and patterns in the spatial domain. Another visualization technique called “small multiples” uses repeated frames of a condition or chart, each capturing an increment moment in time, much like looking at sequence of frames from a film laid side by side. Each image must be interpreted separately, and side-by-side comparisons made, to detect differences. This technique is expensive in terms of visual space since an image must be generated for each moment of interest, which can be problematic when trying to simultaneously display multiple images of adequate size that contain complex data content.
A technique has been developed, as described in Interactive Visualization of Spatiotemporal Patterns using Spirals on a Geographical Map—by Hewagamage et al. that uses spiral shaped ribbons as timelines to show isolated sequences of events that have occurred at discrete locations on a geographical map. This technique is limited because it uses spiral timelines exclusively to show the periodic quality of certain types of events, while does not show connectivity between the temporal and spatial information of data objects at multi-locations within the spatial domain. Further, event data objects placed on the spirals can suffer from occlusion, thereby providing for only a limited number of events and locations viewable with the spiral timelines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for the integrated, interactive visual representation of a plurality of events and objects with spatial and temporal properties to obviate or mitigate at least some of the above-mentioned disadvantages.